Ultimo Deseo
by Luffy Turner
Summary: Remake de la colaboracion entre F726 y Redvs321 (Q.E.P.D.) Despues de lo de la mala suerte, aquellos que Lincoln considero una familia, no era nada mas que una bola de cobardes que se la agarraban con mas debiles y se justificaban para quedar bien, perdio toda esperanza, pero en el dia de su cumpleaños, todo iba a cambiar.
1. Aclaraciones

**Si no entendieron antes de leer esta historia en el principio les explicare:**

**Es un remake de un fic llamado "TLH: Ultimo deseo" escrito entre Redvs321 y Ferd726, el cual fue borrado al mismo tiempo que la desaparicion de Red y su fic "La vida de Lincoln" el cual se centra en lo de No tanta Suerte y lo que no nos esperabamos es que era un fic crossover con Los Padrinos Magicos.**

**En aquel entonces no tenia cuenta y me quede "Que demo...?" porque me gusta esa serie (Y no como los haters de los personajes de Relleno) y como dije antes sus dos obras murieron al igual que Redvs321 aunque dudo que fue por el chileno RCurrent y sus comentarios de quitarles lo tramposo a las Louds (Que se arrepintiesen).**

**El cual por cierto si lees esto , no hagas que cometa lo mismo que Redvs321, porque dos razones son para que gane votos y mas seguidores en historias (Publique un crossover de El tigre y Naruto pero no alcanzo votos y los borre :,,( y continuar lo que otro no pudo concluir ( RCurrent no vengas a ser un dolor de cabeza si lees esto tomando en cuenta que es un NSL , pronto hare que las Louds se "toquen lo mas profundo de su corazon" aunque por ahora me centrare en algo de esas teorias de dibujos y youtube con TLH (Que hubiera pasado si... {En este caso} Cosmo y Wanda (Junto con Poof y Sparky) eran padrinos de Timmy).**

**Por ahora para hacer como lo iba a hacer Redvs321:**

**-Digamos que esto es una linea temporal en donde Timmy no existe y quien obtiene padrinos magicos es alguien mas (El albino don juan XD)**

**-Cosmo es el mismo idiota de entre ambas temporadas (Primeras y actuales) porque le dara a Lincoln ideas tontas como locas para hacer que las Louds vuelvan.**

**-La actitud regañona de Wanda tambien le servira a Lincoln (Para darle una cucharada de su medicina a las "Hipocritas").**

**-Mucho antes de que fuesen padrinos y que supieran la "calidad de vida de Lincoln Loud", Cosmo y Wanda tuvieron a Poof y adoptaron a Sparky. (Con Poof, hare que se olvide de Lily :) de seguro crecera igual de perra y toxica que sus hermanas, hipocritas, embustera, doble cara y Sparky, se divertiran siendo aguafiestas con las Louds)**

**Lo ultimo:**

**Para mi amigo MontanaHatsune92 si lees esto y no te gusta Los Padrinos magicos, no lo leas, trato de continuar lo que otro no, por culpa de Current (Lamento si digo esto).**

**Y para LucasAbad0 tampoco leas esto y explotes como dijiste en tus publicaciones.**

**Te metere en esto LeoneEpsilon porque si escribo esto es porque me gustan los crossovers y mas pedir permiso a un autor por ejemplo tu de remakear lo que borraste por desiciones personales no te enojes conmigo.**

**Tambien dedico esto a EltioRob porque lejos de aun gustarte los NSL te gustan los padrinos magicos.**

**Den fav cuando escriba un crossover de Naruto con quien sabe que, en especial a ti pancho49 .**

**Bueno eso era todo, pronto escribire el prologo.**

**(No saldra como en el original de Ferd, me acuerdo partes, pero bueno, el borro ese fic hace 1 año)**


	2. Quienes son?

**Yo: Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.**

Suerte, en el diccionario quiere decir: conjunto de sucesos o circunstancias que se consideran predeterminados para la vida de alguien.

Para los puntos de vista humanos son simplemente excusas por parte de personas que tienen el ego por las nubes para no aceptar sus derrotas o sus triunfos gracias a el esfuerzo, solo se quedan holgazaneando.

Pues esto ya se volvio un problema para un niño que vivia en Royal Woods, Michigan, llamado Lincoln Loud, de pelo blanco con 11 años de edad, era de una familia llamada Los Louds, la cual era el con sus 10 hermanas y sus papas.

Su papel ahi era el pilar de la familia, sacrificandose, cuidando a las menores, ayudando a sus hermanas para que fueran felices.

Sin embargo esos años de cariño y lo que familia se define se fue a la mierda gracias a una supersticion de su hermana castaña deportista Lynn Loud Jr de 13 años que tras perder un partido lo acuso de dar mala suerte, jamas perdia, pero claro tenia un fetiche por ganar y la muy violenta tiene agorafobia.

Convencio a los demas integrantes de ese rumor, Lincoln en un principio aprovecho eso para tener tiempo para si mismo, aun que como todo no dura por siempre, lo sacaron de la casa por temor a su infeccion a lo de la mala suerte.

Intento gritarles afuera mediante un megafono que lo de la mala suerte era mentira, no le creyeron, aun asi Lincoln no se rindio y fue a un partido a probar que no era mala suerte poniendose un traje de ardilla, cuando penso que todos se disculparon, pues fingieron diciendo que el traje transformaba su mala suerte en buena suerte.

Desde ese dia todo se volvio en una porqueria para Lincoln tenia que asistir a sus actividades y cada vez que algo les andaba mal lo golpeaban.

Lori le daba de cachetadas y con los palos de golf si le andaba mal en su vida social o los partidos de Golf.

Luna lo golpeaba con su guitarra cuando Sam se iba u otra banda le ganaba.

Luan le hacia bromas que no le daban gracia a Lincoln de su desgracia pero con el tiempo se volvia mas agresiva y rencorosa lanzandole pasteles llenos de semento.

Lynn, la Madara, lo golpeaba con sus bates, lo usaba como saco de boxeo para desquitar su estres.

Lucy, antes escribia poemas burlandose de su condenda ahora le enviaba maldiciones y lo ofrecia como sacrificio en los rituales, cosa que no funciono por que los demonios tan solo tenian ganas de vomitar con tan solo escuchar y ver a Lucy.

Lana, lo golpeaba con sus herramientas intentaba enviar a sus mascotas a atacarlo pero eran mas listas por no maltratar humanos y eso la hacia hundir en sus instintos primitivos.

Lola, era un monstruo, lo amenazaba, lo golpeaba muy duramente hasta casi matarlo.

Lisa, lo usaba en sus experimentos y trabajos secretos para el gobierno.

Lo que menos se esperaba era de Lily y Leni:

Lily, apenas compartia esa semilla de estafadora y doble cara como ellas.

Sus papas, decian ser buenos, pero eran malos terminando por educar a unas bestias, decian ser valientes ante la plaga familiar pero ellos no eran mas que unos cobardes que se agarran con quienes se agachan y no contraatacan y si contraatacan son unos cobardes

Leni, le mintieron diciendo que estaba afuera por su cuenta, les creyo pensando que la segunda opinion no importaba un carajo, aunque luego comenzo a preocuparse Pero como vimos su verdadera naturaleza, sumado a que ve la mala suerte de Lincoln como el villlano y ellas las protagonistas, prefirio estar al lado de unas toxicas y manteniendo esa cara de inocente para que no vean como es cuando explota.

No la veia mas como aquella hermana que por mas tonta que fuese era como una hermanita, la chica que los chicos consideran violable, ahora ella era una Embustera y manipuladora igual que ellas, no era mas tonta, era mas lista de lo que un parásito puede creer, se podía defender y romper el hocico a un desgraciado y tenia agallas.

No era mas el angel que decia ser, ahora era un sucubo succiona confianza.

Que poca mujer. Si formaba una familia y tenia hijos iba a maltratarlos y verlos como los que causan sus problemas, como si su ira no fuese real.

Lo que mas le daba asco es que con cambiaban las cosas diciendo que Lincoln les daba mala suerte y como unas miedosas se intentaban defender y mientras mas lo golpeaban tenian mas suerte.

Ya no eran mas sus hermanas, ahora eran unas enfermas, cobardes, locas, hipocritas, embusteras y mentirosas de doble cara.

Una noche en la cual se encontraba en el patio todo adolorido, el cual era el dia de su cumpleaños, y su unico regalo fue un espectáculo de tortura el cual sus hermanas se rieron como unas maníacas, que en vez de un regalo era el "karma" por existir, lo unico de un cumpleaños enserio se lo robaron ellas comiendo pizza y pastel, le quitaron sus juguetes como regalo porque lo que tenían no les bastaba, se robaron a sus amigos haciendo que Lincoln Loud fuese una leyenda urbana que cayo en el olvido mas que Pipkins.

Esa noche fue cuando todo cambiaría, mientras estaba inconsciente, un humo salio de la nada el cual revelo a un ser similar a un humano de pelos verdes, ojos verdes, pantalones negros y corbata negra, un ser femenino de pelo rosado parecido a Elvis, ojos rosa, pendientes amarillos en sus orejas, labial rosa en sus labios, remera amarilla y pantalones negros. Los dos llevaban coronas, alas de moscas en sus espaldas y unas varitas.

Venian acompañados de su bebe, que tenia apariencia de una cabeza de un recien nacido y tenia unos pies y manitas pequeñas llevaba ropa de bebe lila y tenia ojos lila, no tenia una corona en su cabeza y su perro, que era uno amarillo y tenia una varita como cola, llevaba una corona en su cabeza y tenia una melena en la cabeza color naranja y ojos azules.

-Oh no! Mirenlo como esta. - dijo la peli rosada.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital. - dijo el peliverde.

-Resiste niño.- dijo el perro amarillo.

-Poof poof.- dijo el bebe de ojos lila.

El albino estaba inconsciente escuchando esas voces pensando que era un sueño sin saber quienes eran ellos, mientras ellos se lo llevaban a un hospital.


	3. Somos tus padrinos magicos

**Yo: Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.**

Lincoln abria sus ojos estaba en el hospital ¿que hacia ahi? Tenia el cuerpo como antes, los doctores debieron haber hecho lo posible. No tenia el traje de ardilla, tendria tiempo de respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de que su fiesta se viera arruinada.

-Vaya que tienes una vida dificil.

-Que? quien anda ahi? - volteo a ver unos seres que parecian hadas que sostenian a su bebe y tenian un perro amarillo parlante. - Quienes son ustedes? - les toca la frente. - Son como la hada madrina.

-No somos como la hada madrina, la conocimos una vez y no nos terminamos llevando bien. Como sea me llamo Wanda, el es mi esposo Cosmo, nuestro Bebe Poof y nuestro perro Sparky.

-Poof poof. - dijo el bebe.

-Hola lindura. - dijo Lincoln.

-Somos tus padrinos magicos. - dijeron.

-Que? 

-Talvez no sepas quienes somos nosotros, enseguida te explicamos, veras cada tiempo una pareja de padrinos son asignados como padrinos a un niño en la tierra por lo miserable y tristes que son. De los tantos niños asignados en el mundo, tu los superas.

-De que hablas mi vida es perfecta. - dijo Lincoln hipocritamente.

-Le llamas a esto perfecto!? - Wanda le lanzo el traje de ardilla estando en la ruina.- Que tus hermanas te crean mala suerte y te confinen en tu cumple como si quisieran destruirte?!

-Y tu que sabes? 

-En el mundo magico te he visto, vi como cada dia que tus hermanas aguafiestas, tienes una fe mas falsa que secuelas canceladas de pixar, jamas los denuncias porque ahora no sabes ni que es el amor familiar. Dios, hasta tu hermana mas tonta se paso al lado oscuro.

Lincoln no supo a que responder. Era verdad. Lo permitia todo. Nunca contratacaba. Disfrazo su realidad con una hipocrita en donde piensa hacer algo mal y no sabe lo bien.

-Asi que dices? O podemos ser padrinos de alguien mas triste que tu? - pregunto Wanda.

-Bien, tu ganas. - Dijo Lincoln de mala gana aun que por un lado si habia salvacion despues de todo.

-SIII.- Celebraron los padrinos y Sparky el perro parlante Tambien.

-Por cierto Linc feliz cumple. - dijo el perro amarillo.

-Gracias. - dijo el peliblanco.

Arreglo su mediocre traje y volvio a su casa a regresar a su rutina de segundo nivel, pero con sus padrinos magicos y su perro y su padrino bebe, les devolverian el "favor" a las hipocritas.


	4. Primer deseo

**Yo: Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.**

En aquella mañana en Royal Woods, en la residencia Loud, para Lincoln Loud, el niño abusado por toda su familia, no era como lo de antes de este problema, se podia oler el miedo y lo tramposo.

Por su hermana Lynn Loud, se encontraba bajando a tener mala suerte, en vez de hermana era sin lugar a dudas la mas chiflada que ni un manicomio la mantendria.

-Oye roedor, necesito que me apoyes en una practica de baseball, si me sale mal...- entierra su bate en lo profundo del jardin sabiendo a que se referia.- Vamonos tonto.

Se lo llevo a sus practicas, pasaron unas horas, en toda la practica a Lynn le fue bien, el roedor de mierda no le aguo sus fiestas, volvio a casa, se quedo afuera mientras Lynn iba arriba a jugar con su pelota para quedar bien con los dioses del deporte.

Ese momento era ahora o nunca.

Necesitaba de sus padrinos y su perro.

-Chicos. - como dijo aparecieron.

-Cual es tu deseo? - pregunto Wanda.

-Deseo que uno de los balones de Lynn se vuelva en una bomba de limon.

Sus padrinos y su perro obedecieron y sacudieron sus varitas haciendolas brillar.

En la habitacion de Lynn mientras La castaña estaba muy ocupada con el balon, de repente su balon se volvio en un limon con un hilo arriba quemandose y exploto causandole ardor en sus ojos.

-AAAAAHHHHH MIS OJOS! - Corrio agonizando estrellandose contra la pared quedando medio inconsciente.

Mientras afuera Lincoln y sus padrinos y su perro magico parlante se encontraban riendo sin importar de lo inhumano que fuese despues de todo se lo merecian, asi como proximamente el resto, ni eran humanos, si creian en la suerte y ahora lo golpeaban para que la suerte sea su escudo personal, eran unos moluscos sin cerebros.

Para la noche, pusieron en marcha la "Operacion: Aguafiestas", en la cual, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que iba a llover en Royal Woods con Tormentas, harian lo posible para manipular el clima y que por la tormenta se queden sin electricidad.

Esta vez habian cavado sus tumbas.


	5. Operacion: Aguafiestas

**Yo: Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.**

En la noche, las hermanas y los papas Se encontraban viendo Argh, uno de los programas favoritos del Lincoln, lastima que no estaba y como ellas acaparaban la vista, no lo arruinaria con su mala suerte asi como esas perras haran su vida imposible hasta que pongan su foto en aguafiestas en el diccionario.

Aunque Lincoln y sus nuevos amigos les tenian otro destino.

Afuera Lincoln y sus padrinos escondiendose debajo de un arbol para refugiarse de las gotas de lluvia preparando para ser aguafiestas con los hipocritas.

Apenas el primer rayo salio, era muy lejos asi que decidieron esperar.

Argh comenzo y todos disfrutaban de como el albino de mala suerte estaria retorciendose de perderselo.

Salieron varios rayos hasta que uno casi palpadeo su luz cerca de la avenida Franklin.

Un rayo casi iba a pasar por alto su putrida y estupida casa hasta que Lincoln deseo:

-Deseo que el rayo le impacte a la antena.

Sus padrinos cumplieron sus ordenes y el rayo impacto en la antena de la residencia Loud, causando que los hipocritas aparte de perderse del programa de enfermos mentales del bueno para nada sin talento, se quedaron sin luz.

Asi como todo su barrio.

Y Todas se empezaron a quejar...

Y pensaban que la mala suerte de Lincoln "intervinio":

-Agh no puede ser se corto la luz.- se quejo Luna.

-De seguro fue la mala suerte de Lincoln. -dijo Lola enojada.

-No se preocupen yo misma le cocere un traje el cual no se lo quitara. - dijo Leni (Anteriormente la mas inocente y santa del mundo).

-Alto chicas.- dijo Rita, alias el intento de madre mas barato del mundo.- Esta lloviendo, mañana cuando Este soleado le enseñaremos una leccion de vida a su hermano.- sonrio, como si ella quisiera asesinarlo y lo veria llorar, arrodillandose, y suplicando como el cobarde que es.

-Siiiiii. - dijeron todas alegremente malvadas.

-Bien a dormir. - ordeno el heterofobico de Lynn Loud Padre.

-Ok ma. - dijeron las hermanas y subieron a dormir.

Con Lincoln afuera...

Este solo celebraba junto con sus nuevos amigos para que las aguafiestas sintieran lo que es ser de verdad un aguafiestas.

-Jajaja. - rio Lincoln.

-Debiste ver su cara.- dijo Cosmo.

-Poo poof.

-Bien.- tomo Wanda la palabra.- visto que se fueron a dormir y no hay luz en todo el vecindario, te parece huir y comenzar una nueva vida sin abusos y sin locas?- pregunto Wanda.

-Y las denunciamos? - sugirio Sparky.

-Tienes razon. Antes tenia miedo de que acabaran separadas, pero de que si parecen ya saber que es lo mejor en su futuro. Bien huiremos, las denunciaremos, no me importa mas nada de ellas, buscaron pleitos con todo el mundo, ahora sufriran el karma, si tienen agallas.- dijo Lincoln decidido y sonriendo.

-Apoyo su mocion.- dijo el hada peliverde.

-Poo poof.- dijo el bebe de los padrinos.

-Pues vamos!

Se quito el traje y corrieron rapido de la casa, primero pasaron por un bar a comer algo, Wanda y los demas seres magicos no comieron, solo Lincoln, comio una hamburguesa y una lata de coca, continuaron su camino ahora ya las 3 de la mañana, con la lluvia habiendo acabado llendo hasta una cabina, llamando a la poli, con Sparky fingiendo la voz del denunciante leyendo todo de un papel que escribio wanda:

-Hola policia? En la avenida Franklin, en la residencia Loud, la familia, toda la familia con ese apellido, abusa de Lincoln Loud, el unico hijo de la familia por dar mala suerte, segun su hija sin cerebro de 13 años llamada Lynn Loud Junior, hasta lo encerraron en un traje de ardilla sin dejarlo salir y vendieron sus cosas sin sentir pena.

-Ok, venimos en camino

-Adios.

Continuaron su camino hacia Hazeltucky en donde la vida del albino tomaria otro rumbo.


	6. Estan arrestados

**Yo: Los padrinos magicos son ... Me harte de decirlo dilo tu Timmy.**

**Timmy: Los padrinos magicos y TLH pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

Tras la huida de Lincoln a Hazeltucky, llegaron alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, en Hazeltucky no llovio por lo que se "refugio" en un hotel de forma facil, se desperto a las 7 de la mañana, fue a desayunar abajo, mientras que las hadas se hicieron su propio desayuno.

Mientras tanto en Royal Woods...

En aquella casa de la residencia Franklin, alli podia olerse en el ambiente una sensacion de miedo en el aire exparsiendose.

Pero quien era?

A si, los louds, los cuales se habian levantado ansiosos, pero de golpear al roedor de la mala suerte por creer que manipulo los rayos de la tormenta para cortar luz, valiendoles el barrio, y perderse ARGH para ver a Lincoln retorciendose de la autoestima por el borde.

Fueron a la puerta del patio a abrirla e ir a darle su merecido a Lincoln, pero en cuanto la abrieron, vieron a 2 oficiales, y tenian que verse "formales".

-Hola oficiales, en que puedo ayudarles? - pregunto el papa mas cobarde del mundo.

-Hola señores Louds.-saca unas esposas y las pone en las manos de los Louds.- Estan bajo arrestos por maltrato infantil, privacion de la libertad y expansion del maltrato.

Esto los saco de onda.

-Pero señor no hicimos nada.- dijo la mama mas mierda del mundo como la mojacamas que es.

-A si?, recibimos una denuncia anonima de que ustedes sacaron al patio al unico niño de la familia por dar mala suerte y no conforme con eso, lo encerraron en un traje de ardilla pensando que da "buena suerte".

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los Louds sintieron su sangre subir de temperatura.

Denuncia anonima?

De seguro fue Lincoln para verlos caer.

Aunque sentian ganas de desmembrarlos, no querian quedar como miedosos.

Asi que mintieron.

-Escuche oficial, no se que pendejadas dice, nunca maltratamos no?- dijo Rita.

-Cierto.-dijo toda la familia cobarde e hipocrita.

-Si es asi. Quien era el chico ahi afuera durmiendo con el traje?

-Un borracho que no sabe defenderse.- dijo Lynn.

-Y su hijo?

-Es que se la pasa todo el tiempo en la casa de Clyde su amigo.- dijo Lynn padre aunque Clyde empezo a ser amigo de los supersticiosos desde hace mucho.

-Escuche, la denuncia no era broma, alli adentro tienen sus cosas las cuales la usan para torturar a Lincoln, y por si fuese poco tienen videos registrados de sus maltratos.

-No ocultamos nada asi que larguese!- dijo la familia enojada.

-No me dejan chance. Chicos.- dos policias a su lado lanzaron unos disparos haciendo orinar del miedo a los Louds haciendolos pasar e impidiendo que siguieran con su vida de estafadores y tacaños.

Fueron arriba en donde entraron a la habitacion de Lisa, y de un armario sacaron unas grabadoras, las cuales debian tener lo antes dicho.

Los louds subieron a evitar a recobrar su postura de maton.

-Lo que sea que vean, es una pelicula de ciencia ficcion.

Al reproducirlos se reprodujo lo que esperaron, el maltrato de Lincoln, no solo en la casa, si no como lo expandieron como leyenda y sus amigos cayeron tan bajo, al ver a los Louds sentian como las aceleraciones de sus corazones aumentaba de velocidad, no tenian salida, era su fin, vieron como los esposaban y se los llevaban a la comisaria mientras filtraban los videos de Lincoln torturado y los Louds mostrando sus verdaderos colores y quedaba poco tiempo antes de meterlos a la prision.

**Continuara...**

**Que raro me olvide de mencionar TLH en el disclaimer XDDDD.**


	7. Lo que paso despues

**Yo: Los padrinos magicos son ... Me harte de decirlo dilo tu Timmy.**

**Timmy: Los padrinos magicos y TLH pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

Antes de filtrar los videos por toda la red para que las personas supieran quienes eran los Louds, se llevaron esos videos junto a ellos y los quienes traicionaron a Lincoln como prueba para su juzgado, antes dejo que relataran su version, una version que a mas de muchos les herbia la sangre.

Les contaban que lo hacian en defensa propia del mala suerte, ellas eran las victimas, Lincoln, el Madara de esta historia.

Encima de todo, algo andaba mal, ademas de mal de la cabeza, revertian los papeles de sus acciones para quedar impune, al reproducir los videos, el miedo por andarlo gastando con un debilucho, se apodero de ellos como los cobardes que son, pero como no existe la balanza de libra entre la prepotencia y el miedo, que cuando quedaran impunes de esto, si lo lograban, buscarian al roedor hijo de perra, y no pararian hasta bajarle todos los dientes, eso habria pensado antes de ser un egoista de mierda.

Pero eso jamas se hizo realidad, tras la reproduccion de los videos, y un monton de personas que querian darles unos vergazos, no tardaron en dictar sentencia:

Los padres Louds: 20 años de carcel.

Lori: 1 años de carcel.

Leni: 2 años en el tutelar de menores.

Luna: 3 años en el tutelar de menores.

Luan: 4 años en el tutelar de menores.

Lynn: 5 años en el tutelar de menores.

Lucy: 10 años en el tutelar de menores.

Lola: 13 años en el tutelar de menores.

Lana: 13 años en un tutelar.

Lisa: 15 años en el tutelar.

Lily: entregada a una familia de apellido pero debido a su comportamiento inculcado por sus hermanas supersticiosas, Desgraciadamente tuvieron que ponerla en una guardería religiosa dirigidos por monjas, en donde no dudaban en castigar a los malos alumnos con reglazos en sus manos, dejándolos parados en medio del aula con libros pezados y hasta inclusive dando latigazos en las nalgas

Clyde, Ronnie, Liam, Rusty y Zach: los encerraron en un tutelar de menores a las afueras de Royal Woods, en Huntington Oaks.

**Continuara...**

**Visiten mi pagina de deviantart, se llama Luffy Turner.**


	8. Dolor en carne propia

**Jorgen: Los padrinos Magicos y TLH no pertenecen a Luffy Turner, si no de Butch Hartman.**

Tras el arresto de la familia de hipocritas y cobardes a donde pertenecian, ahi comenzo su martirio:

Con Lori y los papas (En su caso a una prision mas lejana):

Lori, fue recibida de muy mala manera y todos querian darle a la "Perra adicta a los packs" la paliza de su vida, si no le importo la reputacion de Lincoln, tampoco las reclusas tendrian piedad, en vez de mostrarse asustada, sonrio confiada de forma cinica y sin sentimientos, aun culpaba a Lincoln, lo hizo tantas veces que lo haria mas y mandaria a Lincoln a conocer a Satanas, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Lori fue golpeada por todas las reclusas, varones, y violada por turnos por los varones.

Rita, todos querian darle la bienvenida sacandole sus dientes. Algunas eran madres que maltrataron a sus hijos que se arrepintieron o los amaban, y Rita les recordaba su propio pasado, No tardaron en hacerle bullying cada dia, ella seguia diciendo que sus hijas eran victimas que se defendian del antagonista, y se defendia, pero le iba peor, porque pasaban de ser golpes a calzon chino y metidas de cabeza en el inodoro.

Lynn Padre, fue brutalmente golpeado por los reclusos, mas grandes y fuertes que el, acusandolo de rata y maricon, y castrado. Este seguia diciendo que era culpa de Lincoln, sus hijas lo hacian en defensa propia, al igual que su esposa, le iba peor, le levantaban para arriba los calzones, y lo tenian de alfombra.

Leni, la recibieron a golpes y fue violada en grupo por todos los reclusos de sexos opuestos, no opuso resistencia, si tanto era una vil toxica con su hermanito le dio la espalda, que tanto lo iba a ser con tipos que no se contendrian en pensar como a un angel revelo sus verdaderas alas.

Luna, fue violada por todos los reclusos y reclusas, le golpeaban con guitarras en su cabeza, le levantaban la mano, le lanzaban botellas de vidrio, dejandole cicatrices o le quedaban clavados pequeños pedacitos en su piel.

Luan, la trataron peor que un perro rabioso, y seguia haciendo sus chistes crueles y sin remordimiento, le dieron una paliza tan fatal que le salieron sus frenos y varios dientes.

Lynn, esta le fue peor, al correrse el rumor de como golpeando tenia mas suerte, los demas no se contuvieron y la pusieron en "su lugar".

Lucy, era ignorada, marginada, y golpeada, tanto con manos como sus libros, la acuchillaron una vez a la semana con navajas, asi se sentian sus rituales, como las victimas metian en su lugar a los torturadores.

Lola, sufrio las mismas amenazas en verdad cuando nadie cumplia sus caprichos, ella lo hacia para poner en su lugar a perdedores sin elegancia

Lana, fue golpeada por reclusos de su misma edad y de 2 años mayores que ella, dejaban que sus animales la tuvieran de juguete masticable.

Lisa, sufria el mismo rechazo que a cualquier 4 ojos de una escuela, solo que mas extremo.

Chandler, Ronnie, Clyde y los demas que traicionaron a Lincoln, los violaron en sus celdas con los otros reclusos, los usaban de sillas y alfombras.

Lily, sufria una de las peores humillaciones en el colegio, reglazos, sostener libros, orejas de burro, almenos asi aprenderia a ser una niña de bien.

Si tenian algo en comun, tras esa sesion de palizas, no aprendieron nada, es que tenian planeado vengarse del propio cuando salieran, y les harian sentir como es morir en coma, pero esas posibilidades eran nulas, llegaron ahi para quedarse hasta que dios decida si ya tuvieron suficiente.

**Continuara...**

**Rtas:**

**J0nas Nagera: Que puedo decir de Lily? La corrompieron :/**


	9. El final feliz de Lincoln

**Jorgen: Los padrinos Magicos y TLH no pertenecen a Luffy Turner, si no de Butch Hartman.**

Mientras los desgraciados se la pasaban "muy bien" que digamos en la prision, en donde pertenecen, Lincoln Se fue de lo mas lejos de Royal Woods a comenzar una nueva vida en el estado de Wisconsin en su capital Madison con sus padrinos magicos y su perro magico hasta los 18. Mientras niño, la aprovecharia al maximo.

**Rtas:**

**J0nas Nagera: No lo cambio A "M" por que ahora los fics calificacion M no se pueden ver.+**

**Perdon si esto fue muy corto es lo unico que se me ocurrio :/**

**Ojala les haya gustado, nos veemos luego.**


End file.
